This invention relates generally to gift cards and more particularly to a device for holding a gift card to the neck of a bottle, such as a wine bottle.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or, more commonly, is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer.
Holders for gift cards have been used simply to store gift cards and also to provide a surface for decorative indicia and graphics, as well as personalized or preprinted text. Gift card holders that provide user initiated sound are also known.
Devices for attachment to bottles and other containers include clips for attaching tags, labels or cards to the necks of bottles, such as devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 973,731; 1,796,398; 1,865,835; 2,976,629; and 5,960,973.
What is needed is a device that allows a gift tag with audio playback features and, in some embodiments, a pocket or sleeve for holding a gift card, to be removeably attached to a container, such as a wine or spirit bottle of the type often given as a gift.